FR erotica
by Myhra
Summary: Carla Sistryne, an attractive halfelf, is taken captive by giants? What horrors will they subject her to? Warning  Mature content Explicit Sex. Don't read if you don't like this kind of stuff.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Carla rolled her eyes at the two guards sitting opposite her, as the caravan rolled along the rough mountain road, bouncing up and down continually, causing her breasts to do much the same. The guards, staring intently at her full breasts, did not notice this, nor any other part of the young half-elf, unless it was the slit in the tight red robe she wore, that exposed her shapely thigh. Her long brown hair swept across her face as she was jerked forward by the shaking of the caravan, and the guards took the opportunity to look down the front of her low-cut robe, taking pleasure at the view of the attractive half-elf's flawless, tanned skin. Narrowing her hazel eyes, she deeply regretted choosing to wear the tight robe for the journey.

Traveling from Beregost to Athkatla, in the south, the caravan continued along the rough path that cut a path through the Cloudpeak Mountains. Carla Sistryne, the daughter of a wealthy elven mage residing in the Town of Beregost, had been told to travel south to Athkatla, that she could receive training in the ways of the arcane arts, from her father's associate in the Cowled wizards, an organization comprising of powerful magic-users.

A yell from the driver was the only warning that the distracted guards got as a huge boulder crashed into the wooden structure, sending the driver and the guards flying away with the debris from the shattered boards. Carla stared in shock and horror as the front half of the caravan was completely ripped away by the boulder, and screamed as the remaining half of the caravan tipped sideways, sending her flying. Coming to a tumbling halt in the middle of the stony road, she rolled swiftly to her feet and drew out a small dagger from a strap on her upper leg. Looking around for the source of the assault, she gasped as two huge hill giants emerged from crevices in the cliff near the road. Dropping the dagger, she stood petrified, as one of the giants approached her, as the other proceeded to loot the caravan. Wearing dirty leather garb and standing eleven feet tall, the giant towered above her, about twice her height. Bending down to scrutinize the half-elf, the giant considered her, grunted and spoke "Me, Uck. You, slave.' Carla whimpered in fear as he removed a large sack from his back, picking her up with terrifying ease, and casually tossed her inside. Covered in bruises and surrounded by what she assumed to be the giant's spare clothes, Carla hugged her knees as she felt the sack being swung over the giant's back.

Through a small tear in the sack, Carla watched the scenery pass by as the giants made their way back to their mountain home. From what she heard of her captors' conversation, she determined that these two were part of a small group of hill giants that had recently left a large tribe. For more than an hour they traveled through the mountains, until they finally reached a large cave. Carla watched through the tear in the sack as they parted ways, the other giant entering a large cavern where three other hill giants sat and Uck taking her into a smaller one. She felt the sack open, and a huge, calloused hand reached in, lifting her out of the sack. She felt cold metal around her ankle, and as she was put down and the hand removed, she saw that Uck had attached a chain to her ankle. As the giant lumbered out of the cavern, she heard him say "You, slave, live here. You serve me later.'


	2. Chapter One

_**Chapter One**_

After many hours of struggling to no avail, Carla sat alone in the cavern, bruises showing through her torn robes and the skin of her left ankle slightly red. She looked up when a giant that she recognized as Uck came into the cavern, and watched fearfully as he shifted a heavy slab of stone that served as a door, across the entrance. Looking away as he approached, Carla heard him say "You going to serve me now. Group has no female. I bored."

Eyes widening, she gazed up at the giant that was twice her size, looking for any sign of jest, but at finding none, began to protest: "No! You can't! You are too...", but she was cut off as the giant's hands reached down, unlocked the chain and ripped off what remained of her robes, revealing her smooth, tanned skin and appealing figure. She tried to cover herself up with her slender hands and scrambled away desperately as Uck removed his dirty leather clothing to reveal an erection the size of a man's arm and more. Carla struggled in vain as he picked her up with both hands, holding her up in front of him and spreading her legs with two fingers.

He began to lower the struggling half-elf, and she screamed as she felt his giant cock begin to penetrate her, and push its way into her tight pussy. She felt it slide in, inch by inch, and she was soon panting from the effort of screaming. The giant grunted in pleasure as he steadily began to lift and lower her up and down his erection, drawing sounds of pain from Carla each time. She felt it push deeper inside her each time she was lowered, until it couldn't go any more. Uck seemed to sense this, as he paused, holding her there, his giant cock stretching her walls while she writhed in the pain, gasping for breath. With one finger, he lifted her head, and grinned when he saw her brown eyes brimming with tears, her face a picture of agony.

Suddenly, Carla felt him lift her up again, and he began to move her up and down the length of his cock, faster this time, and she started to scream again, in rhythm to the movement. Breasts bouncing wildly, she felt him go deep into her, again and again, spreading her walls with each time she was lowered onto the giant erection. After a long while of pounding the half-elf's tight vagina, he stopped, and she was left panting, still impaled, but filled with relief. It was short-lived, though, as he soon started to pull her down, further and further onto his huge cock, and as she felt every inch of him sliding into her, her panting grew faster, more desperate, and she struggled to lift herself off. The giant continued to pull the slender half-elf further onto him, and she couldn't stop him going further into her. Once she was as far as she could go, he let go of her, and she let out a sharp moan as she felt her own body weight cause the cock inside her to push deeper. She was forced to hold onto the base of his cock with her hands to stop it going in too far. The giant let Carla remain there, writhing and moaning from the pain and intensity of the deep penetration, held up by the strength of his erection.

She looked up at him with pleading eyes, hoping to inspire sympathy, but her eyes widened as she felt his cock pulsate inside her suddenly, and he smirked and pulled her off, setting her on the ground, where she was barely able to remain standing. Her pussy throbbing in pain, she felt one of his huge hands grab the back of her head. She stood in front of the giant's cock, her height just enough to bring her head level with it.

"Open up," he said, "if you want dinner.'.

He pulled her head onto it anyway, and Carla found her mouth being forced open, and the tip of his pulsating erection pushed into her mouth, completely filling it, her mouth open as wide as possible. The head of his cock filling her mouth, he let loose his load, creamy cum spurting out into the half-elf's mouth. With his hand holding her head firm, and her lips tight around him with no extra room, there was only one way for the creamy load to go, and Carla began to swallow as fast as she could. More and more cum came spurting out, and she couldn't swallow all of it. He removed his cock, and as he did so, the cum that she wasn't able to swallow came dripping down from her mouth, onto her large, taut breasts.

The giant released his grip on her hair, and Carla fell to the ground, naked and with some of Urk's giant load still dripping from her chin. The giant put his dirty leather garb back on, and re-attached the chain to her ankle. With a laugh and "You good slave", he left the cavern, closing the slate behind him. Eyes watering, Carla hugged her knees to her chest, her breasts still slick from her "dinner". Her body in pain, she eventually drifted to sleep on the cold stone floor.


	3. Chapter Two

_**Chapter 2**_

Waking with a start, Carla sat up, wincing briefly as her sore body reminded her of where she was, and what had happened. The cavern was empty, save for the chain attaching her to the roughly-hewn stone wall, and the shredded remains of her robe. Standing up and stretching her lithe form, she began anew her attempts to free herself from the chain. Barely minutes later, the stone slab shifted aside, and Uck walked in, accompanied by another, (relatively) smaller hill giant. As Carla eyed them warily, he said briefly, "This is Grug. He feed you.", and lumbered away, closing the slab as he left, leaving Carla and the other giant alone in the cavern.

Although significantly smaller than the Uck, the giant still stood at over nine feet. She guessed him to be a juvenile of his kind, but the thought didn't relieve her fears. She let Grug unlock the chain around her ankle, but was grabbed, even before she could start running. He took off his only garment, a ragged pair of shorts, and she noted with a small measure of relief that his cock was not nearly as huge as the other giant, but still measured at least a foot and a half in length. He put her down clumsily, and grabbed her hair roughly with a large hand, forcing her to stand in front of him, his cock erect and waiting.

Carla felt his hand force her towards the head of his erection, and she was forced to open her mouth as he pushed his cock into her mouth. "Grab it and suck!" he ordered gruffly, and the half elf complied, grabbing the cock with both of her slender hands, neither of which were quite able to fit around the throbbing erection. She began to suck on it as best she could, pumping it slightly with her hands, as Grug used his grip on her hair to move her head up and down it. Continuing to suck at the giant's eighteen inches, Carla could feel the tip of it continually ramming into the back of her mouth, as her hands pumped the base of his cock.

Her eyes opened in surprise as the giant suddenly forced her head upwards, and began to slide his cock down the half-elf's throat. Fighting to draw breath, Carla felt his hard, throbbing erection sliding in and out of her throat, felt the giant thrusting deep into her. His hand held her in place as she tried to escape, his cock beginning to choke her. Still he continued to thrust faster, deeper, ignoring the gagging sounds she was making. He stopped thrusting, and her eyes widened when she felt him slide it further and further in, until her mouth was pressed up against him. With his hand holding her in that position, she felt him pulsate inside her, and his load shot into her throat, warm cum shooting into her, again and again. Finished, he removed his erection from her throat, inch by inch, as choking sounds filled the room. She fell to the floor, released from his grip, and gasping for air. Carla felt him pick her up, and still recuperating from the lack of air, she was barely aware of being turned around. She stiffened immediately when she felt his rock hard erection pressing into her taut, round ass, and realization of what the giant intended to do dawned on her as the head of his cock parted her asscheeks, coming to rest just outside her tightest hole.

Her desperate struggle to escape stopped as she felt the giant pull her steadily onto him, his hands around her slender waist. Carla screamed in protest as she felt him enter her, his large erection forcing its way into her, little by little. Suddenly, the giant gave a great pull, and her eyes opened wide as she felt all eighteen inches of him suddenly forced into her. Beyond screaming, she writhed in agony, her back arched and her taut cheeks pressed against him, feeling as if she was going to split open. With his hands holding her there, the giant sat on the stone floor and watched as the half-elf squirmed in excruciating pain.

Gasping for breath, Carla felt the giant sit down, his cock still fully up her tight ass. After writhing and squirming around for what seemed an eternity, she felt the giant begin to lift her up, his erection sliding out of her. He stopped around half way though, and she began moaning in agony as he slowly turned her around to face him, his cock still half in her. He then lifted her, only to pause when she was almost free, before slamming her down onto him again. Eyes filled with tears, and breasts bouncing from the sudden, violent movement, she heard a sharp moan escape her mouth as she was impaled fully on the giant's cock once more. Giving the half-elf no rest, he started moving her up and down his length, eliciting fresh cries of pain from her each time she was slammed back down.

Carla, her back arched, was unable to stop the giant from lifting her up and down the length of his erection, and she could feel his cock go all the way up her ass each time. He stopped, and with his cock fully in her, he turned her back around, laughing as she squirmed in agony. She felt the giant stand up and his hands gripped her slender waist. Suspended above the ground, she moaned anew as the giant started to move in and out of her, his cock sliding into her from behind. The pace increased, and she gave a sharp moan each time she felt him slam into her. Going faster still, the giant continued to pound her ass, and the slender half-elf's moans were soon unable to keep up to the pace. Again and again, she felt him slam into her roughly, and her large breasts were bouncing uncontrollably from the force of his thrusts. She had no idea how long he continued to pound her ass,

Carla felt the giant's thrusting cock begin to pulsate, and she soon felt warm cum cannoning deep into her ass. She groaned as it filled her, and as the giant pulled out, some of his warm load dripped out onto the floor. He reattached the chain to her ankle, and dropped her unceremoniously onto the floor. Her ass throbbing in pain, she curled up and whimpered herself to sleep, as the stone door closed with a resonant bang.


End file.
